morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Category:Base Classes The Path of Skill I see you're quick -- I can make you quicker. You're sharp all right, but you're still just an amateur. There's much I can teach you, if your gold be good ... '' Training Points Powers and Abilities Evasion ''"Dodge Chance Buff" requires Dodge Skill ( 26 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 10 ( Apprentice) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 525 to 300 seconds (at power ranks 10 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 10 to 40) *'Duration': 60 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': PassiveDefense **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: + 55% to 25% (from power rank 10 to 40) *Dodge Value: + 25.01% to 100.01% (from power rank 10 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hide "Personal Invisibility - Clears Mobile Aggro" (Clears mobile aggro) Granted: Level 2 Power Rank: 10 ( Apprentice) Teachers: Rogue Trainer (40), Master Assassin (40), Master Barbarian (40), Master Thief (40), Master Bard (40), Master Huntress (40), Master Ranger (40), Master Scout (40), Master Nightstalker (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 9.7 to 0.2 seconds (at power ranks 10 to 40) Recycle Time: 10.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Self/No target Grants Invisibility *Immobile Invisibility (Hide) Duration: 15:00 to 30:00 minutes (at power ranks 10 to 40) Stackability: *'Stack Category': Invisible *'Stack Rank': 0 *'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reveal Thyself "Personal Dispel Invisibility" Granted: Level 2 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 0 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 0.2 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): ' *Player is no longer invisible -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sneak ''"Personal Invisibility" requires Hide Power ( 18 ) '''Granted: Level 9 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Assassin (40), Rogue Trainer (40), Master Thief (40), Master Barbarian (40), Master Bard (40), Master Huntress (40), Master Ranger (40), Master Scout (40), Master Nightstalker (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 50 Casting Time: 10 to 0.2 seconds from power ranks 1 to 40. Recycle Time: 30.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Target and Range: Self/No target Grants Invisibility *Mobile Invisibility (Sneak) Duration: 5:00 to 15:00 minutes (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Movement Rate: - 49% to -10% (at power ranks 1 to 40) Stackability: *'Stack Category': Invisible *'Stack Rank': 1 *'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). Applies Effects: * Power Block ** Duration: 1.5 seconds ** Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'PowerInhibitor' (0) ** Target cannot cast spells or use powers. * Non-Player Amnesia ** Target AIs lose track of target (aggro is wiped) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sprint "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 1 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Skill (does not cancel effects which are cancelled by spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 120.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): ' *'Duration: 20 seconds *'Stackability': Does not stack with other Movement Buffs. *Movement Rate: + 50% -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Traveling Stance "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 1 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are canceled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 0 Casting Time: 5.0 seconds Recycle Time: 60.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when activating this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): ' *'Duration: 600 seconds *'Stackability': Does not stack with other Movement Buffs. *Movement Rate: + 50% *Lowers Attack Rating and Defense by 50% *Dispelled when a player attacks, is damaged, casts a power, or sits. *Players under the Traveling Stance effect are immune to Immunity Powers and cannot fly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kick "Weapon Power Boost" Requires: Sword Skill (30) *'Granted': Level 1 *'Casting Time': 0.2 seconds *'Recycle Time': 20.0 seconds *'Generates Hate': Moderate *'Power User Requirements': None *'Mode Required': Combat Mode Only *'Requires Hit Roll': No *'Target and Range': Self/No target *'Stackability': Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'WeaponMove' (0) *'Duration': 10 seconds *'On Next Combat Swing Apply Effect:' **'Casting Time:' 0.2 seconds **'Increase weapon damage by 10%' **'Target and Range:' Self/No Target The Rogue's Way: The Path of Skill For those who know how to seize an opportunity, even these troubled times are full of promise. Some who become heroes work not for glory, or wisdom, or to exalt the name of a God or saint. Rogues strive for personal gain, looking only for material profit and the easiest means to gain it. Most rogues have had to fend for themselves since childhood, abandoned by the chaos and strife of the Age. With nobody to trust or depend upon, rogues quickly learn to live by their wits, counting on a quick hand and finely honed set of skills to carry them through any hardship. Rogues rarely feel limited by the constraints of conventional thinking or morality. The world is a cruel place, after all, so why should they be kind? If a rogue needs food and shelter or wants wealth, they take it. Stealth and cunning are essential to their very survival, and so all rogues become adept at hiding from their enemies and making their way unseen and unheard. Agility and a keen mind are a talented rogue's best assets. They may lack the book learning of a healer or mage, but a rogue is a keen observer, and quick to find an angle to get at what he wants. Many rogues never leave the path of greed and raw self-interest, becoming bandits, cutthroats, and hired killers. Some rogues, however, develop a conscience. They steal only from those who deserve to lose their wealth, and donate a portion of their gains to a good cause. Some leave the hectic world of cities behind altogether, becoming master hunters and trackers. Any rogue who joins a company of adventurers quickly learns that questing is the quickest route to easy wealth, and often serves a higher good besides. These rogues can end up praised as heroes in song and story, if their skills and luck hold. Patch History 01/07/2009 * "Sneak" now contains a self 1.5 second powerblock on use (can't be prevented by immunity and will not grant an immunity) 10/09/2007 * Changed Precise Stance's OCV bonus to scale from 21 to 51 (PR40) * Changed Hide to scale to Casting Time of 0.0 at PR40 * Changed Sneak to scale the Casting Time to 0.0 at PR40 09/27/2006 *Removed the movement penalty on the Defensive Stance. 07/25/2006 *Increased the stamina gains per level for Rogue-based characters *Rogue-based characters that wear Medium Armor can now Dodge *Increased the Offensive Stances for all Rogue-Based characters unless they were already at Grand Master *The Rogue-based powers Hide and Sneak are now accompanied by Power Text when casting has begun 02/07/2006 *When a Rogue casts Hide or Sneak, any creatures or guards will forget about them and not try to attack them while hidden. 09/07/2005 *Rogue starting kits that provide a single sword and a single dagger have been removed. 12/07/2004 *Rogues now have an Unarmed Starting Kit